


Play cook

by purplefox



Series: Kinktober 2018 Lusan edition [12]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Costume Kink, Costumes, Kinktober, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Dress up might be their thing. Be someone else or get to explore a story that could have happened





	Play cook

Sometimes the things that caught Luffy’s attention took a while to come back up. sometimes their captain got an idea or crazy interest and their captain managed not to bring it up until ages later. It was not something that happened often for them. Sanji knew that most the crew wished Luffy would keep some things in his head.

Sadly that was never going to happen. Their captain was that kind of man and they were going to be putting up with his crazy or terrifying ideas for a long time. Or his dangerous dumbass ideas.

Sanji was not going to say he had a second sense or anything when it came to these things but he was going to admit that he had a feeling way back then about something being off. Something about the entire situation had him wary back then.

Maybe it had been when he had been deciding how to best blend in but keep Luffy with him. Maybe it was in the moment he had been grabbing the spare uniforms and helping Luffy dress. Maybe it had been that moment in that closet that he had felt something being off.

Still after all the chaos that had followed a regular occurrence for the crew; Sanji could be excused for forgetting. He could be forgiven for having that moment of unease and wariness slipping his mind. After all it was over and done with. The situation was not going to be repeated.

Or at least so they had thought.

Considering Luffy’s history this was the last thing Sanji would have expected from him. For Luffy to have such an interest, Sanji was not shooting him down but he was allowed to be wary and cautious. Never mind that it seemed as if it would be a little fun.

Still he was the one that was going to have to dress up. at least in terms of costumes it was not as bad as it could have been. He was counting his lucky stars there. Luffy had been rather restrained on this. Whatever it was here that he wanted to explore. Sanji had no problems with it. He was actually rather intrigued.

For Luffy to bring it up himself and not just want to do it, already have a plan. Already have an idea of what he wanted Sanji to do. It was interesting enough that he was not going to say no. although he was not exactly eager to throw on a marine uniform if things did not go well they could get a laugh out of it.

Of course he wanted to see how far Luffy wanted him to go with this Vice Admiral uniform. To play Marine and pirates in bed… well he would not have thought it was a thing for Luffy but he was not going to turn him down either. It was all good delicious fun. Sanji was really looking forward to seeing just how this whole thing would go.

Who would win this particular battle? Not on the sea but in the bed and no ships to be seen. Sanji grinned to himself before he pushed his hair back. Vice Admiral or a Pirate captain, who would be sunk in this battle?

X

There was no reason that Sanji couldn’t have fun with this. He was with Luffy and they were all alone on their floor. No one else was going to see him like this. If Luffy wanted this outfit, if he wanted this experience then Sanji could make sure he got the best of it.

He carefully lit his cigarette and took a deep drag. There was a fire in his blood, anticipation running through his veins at the thought of Luffy waiting for him. He carefully adjusted his hat with his gloved hands, adjusted his coat before he left the bathroom.

He was intensely glad that they had the floor to themselves. Intensely glad that the mayor had taken to them because this was not something he wanted to share with anyone else.

His stride was easy going as he made his way to their room. The door was unlocked and under his hands the glove gave a little trouble with the knob but he opened the door anyway. Closed it and locked it behind him as he took in their room.

Dimly lit, the curtains closed. The lavender room was cast in shadows. The huge bed in the middle of the room had an occupant waiting sitting on it. Sanji’s breath hitched at the sight of his captain waiting so obviously for him. Luffy had done some preparation of his own.

Obviously he was into this. He had prepared for this game. They were really going to be a marine and pirate this time. The coat that Luffy wore over his shirt and pants gave him a different feel. Even his hat perched on his head gave Luffy a different feeling.  Beyond the coat it was a casual look but the man watching him from the bed was undoubtedly a pirate.

“Strawhat Luffy.” Sanji slowly removed his cigarette from his mouth to blow out a plume of smoke. “You’ve found the wrong waters to pass through.”

“The sea is vast.” Luffy sat up from his stooped position his hands no longer braced on his knees. “The sea belongs to no one. It’s free.”

“I bet a pirate like you would feel that way.” Sanji removed his right glove and let it drop as he watched Luffy. “Do you think you’ll escape from me?”

“You think you can catch me?” Luffy grinned. “When I want to leave I’ll leave. I’m a pirate I take what I want and I leave when I want to.”

“So you have your eyes on something?” Sanji murmured as he stepped closer to the bed. “What in this town do you plan on stealing and plundering?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Luffy stood then his gaze burning into Sanji. “I’m taking you.” His steps were sure as he drew level with Sanji. It took everything in him not to shudder. To keep playing the game and keep up the pretence.

X

The knee that slid between his legs was really convincing. The look on Luffy’s face, the hunger in his eyes. Sanji had gotten thrown onto the bed fairly easily. If this had been them playing he would have given in maybe done some teasing but he was not just Sanji. He was Vice Admiral Sanji.

So of course his hands had to slip past Luffy’s guard. Of course he had to grab Luffy and of course he had to flip him instead of letting Luffy straddle him. But when he settled himself astride Luffy he had to admit that this felt good too.

He felt Luffy hard under and his fingers twitched on Luffy’s shoulders before he released them. Sat back a bit and pretended to brush away at his coat. He was a bit hard himself but the game had to go on. He could not slide back and take Luffy into his mouth. He knew he could make Luffy writhe and beg under his tongue, he knew he could do it but he had to at least follow along with the game.

No head, at least not from him. There was an idea at the back of his head though. It not only would fit and feel really good, it would look really incredible. He braced one hand on Luffy’s chest, trailed his gloved fingers to the opening of his shirt as he bit the tip of his glove and slowly dragged it off with his teeth.

The heat in Luffy’s eyes, the way he tensed under Sanji was everything. He tugged the glove from his mouth and tossed it over the side of the bed. His gloved hand on Luffy’s chest undid a button as Sanji’s free hand slid down his own chest. Luffy’s coat was crumpled under him but it still surrounded him and gave him that intense air. That coat was going to make a return someday soon.

His pants were tight, not just because of the uniform requirements but because of how hard Sanji was in them. His hand gave himself a bit of relief when he released his cock. He gave himself a few quick strokes with his bare hands. Spread the precum that had been leaking into his pants over his hard cock.

“Presumptuous pirate.” He hissed when he released himself. “You think you can hold down justice? His hand fumbled with the slick covering it before he got Luffy’s pants open. He bit back his moan at the feel of their cocks pressing together. all heat and the slickness of both of them leaking precum. “You dare challenge me like that?”

“Damn it.” Luffy hissed as Sanji began his slow rythym with their cocks awkwardly grasped in his hand. Sanji’s fingers undid the buttons on Luffy’s shirt one by one careful and slow. Luffy’s flushed skin was revealed and the look of Sanji’s gloved hand on that flushed skin made him hunch forward a bit as his cock throbbed and leaked more.

“Pirate.” Sanji slurred as his eyes crossed when Luffy bucked into his grip. Luffy’s hands covered his and he gasped when Luffy took over his pace. “Presumptuous.” He was cut off when Luffy surged up. Pushed Sanji’s hand off his chest as he sat up and Sanji was straddling properly. Cut off properly when Luffy’s mouth sought his. The harsh kiss that matched the rough pace of Luffy’s hand as Sanji was pressed backward from the force that was Luffy.

He was aware of the coat sliding off. Of Luffy’s hands switching from two hot presences to one. The hand sliding down his back to cup his ass. When he broke the kiss and nipped Luffy’s cheek he got a bite to his chin in response. His overly excited cock throbbed at the bite, the wet sounds from Luffy’s and Sanji’s hands almost drowned out their panting.

But only almost. Sanji kept angling for kisses. Kept bucking into Luffy’s hand and his pace. When the kiss ended and they were watching each other’s eyes Luffy ducked his head to nip at Sanji’s throat. “I don’t know about justice.” Luffy’s harsh voice vibrated against his skin. “But I know I’m going to get you.” The hand on Sanji’s ass clenched in a grip that caused him to tilt his head back. Gave more skin for Luffy to take advantage of and nip. “Going to fuck you.” Luffy whispered. “You’re all mine, me a dog and a pirate. The freest man alive.”

“Don’t get cocky.” Sanji struggled to keep his eyes open. “You don’t have me fully-“ The hand that slipped down his pants was cool for some reason. He blinked at the ceiling, his head wondering about where the lube had been before a finger plunged deep inside him and he was focused on the feel and the sigh that escaped him instead.

“I can afford to get cocky.” One finger slowly turned to two as Luffy rocked his hips. “I’ve got the treasure right here.” A burning feeling in the hollow of his throat. The brat had left a mark again. “I pirate has to take the pleasure, claim it. Plunder it right?” Sanji gasped at the fingers that spread him open. “I’ve never been so excited of treasure before.”

“You little.” Sanji gasped when he felt three fingers. The angle was awkward with him still having on his pants. “You think you can best me?”

He should have known better, the thing that drew him to Luffy was that spark of life. That unpredictable part of him that glowed unexpectedly and made the impossible seem obvious and oh so possible. It took one by surprise and was so appealing. That light had captured him and let him see the sun before him.

So maybe if lust had not been clouding his senses he would have seen it coming, felt it coming. As it was Sanji was taken by surprise at how fast his captain moved. The flipping of their positions. Luffy over him lowering him to the bed. His fingers removed from Sanji’s body. The ease in which he got Sanji’s pants off and tossed them on. His shirt was rumpled to hell and back for certain.

Maybe he would have sensed the flip coming if he had not been so excited and turned on. Having Luffy look him over as if he were dinner sent an excited shiver up and down his spine. Maybe he would have sensed the flip but he would have never sensed the other part.

Luffy went down on him so quickly and so naturally that Sanji would have thought it a dream if it were not for the warmth around his cock and the eyes glittering up at him. Luffy’s slick fingers returned to his ass. No longer playful and teasing they sought out his weaker spots. Bullied him as Luffy’s tongue and throat took him to heaven.

It was a sight for certain if only he could keep his eyes on it. Luffy still had on that coat. His shirt was gaping open, still on hm his chest on display. Sanji had manged to pull the pants open but it was still on Luffy’s hips. He was going to feel that when he fucked him because that was where Luffy was going with this.

Stretching Sanji enough to take him. Driving him out his mind. His eyes focused and hungry, he was coming to take and feed. His hands sank into Luffy’s hair. His gloved hand slid almost out but his bare hand found a grip when Luffy purred low in his throat. The vibrations and the wet sounds almost finished him. That was not something he had taught Luffy. Fucking brat and his damn curiosity was going to undo him.

Sanji’s grip went from pulling to pushing as he felt himself closer and closer to the edge. He managed to get Luffy off his cock but that was mostly because Luffy himself was finished. His teasing fingers left Sanji as well. As he made his way back up Sanji’s body Luffy looped Sanji’s legs over his shoulders.

The kiss that they had when they were face to face once more was gentle. A meeting of lips, a glance that happened to share Sanji’s taste. Then Sanji felt Luffy’s cock and he groaned at the blunt pressure. Luffy came for a harsher deeper kiss then.

When he sank deep he gave Sanji a few breathing moments to adjust. Moments where he just pressed soft kisses to Sanji’s lips as he gasped at the pressure and sensation.

It was not enough, it would never be enough and when Luffy’s hips moved Sanji had to bite back the moan that wanted to escape. Niggling at the back of his mind was the thought of the game. He slid his legs from Luffy’s shoulders the moment his captain settled into a rhythm.

Slid down and wrapped his legs around Luffy’s waist instead. The pressure made him groan but he met Luffy’s fierce stare with a smile. “Marines aren’t that easy.” He rasped over the pleasure that had him trembling.

Luffy’s smile was so bright and happy at his words it almost did not belong in that moment but then he moved. His hand gathered Sanji’s and held them over his head. His other hand grabbed his waist and clenched down hard as Luffy’s strokes quickened. “That’s it.” Luffy’s voice was happy and hoarse. “That’s exactly it.” His tone and pace got to Sanji first. He came all over the remains of his uniform staring into his captain’s satisfied eyes.

X

“An interesting look at the other side.” Sanji slowly blew out a plume of smoke as he sat up against the headboard. Luffy was in his lap half under the clean sheet as Sanji’s free hand played in his hair. “I still like the Sunny and being a pirate better.”

“It was fun.” Luffy laughed before he stretched. “All of it was even the preparations.”

“Hm.” Sanji mused before he tapped Luffy so the man could look at him. “True but we’re using that coat again sometime soon.” He used the headboard to put out his cigarette. “That was my favourite part that dark coat.”

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon Sanji being down for whatever Luffy wants to try out


End file.
